Version/13.5
Features * New Map -- The Buried Bastille: ** As selected by you in our Influence Vote, we’re releasing The Buried Bastille in this update! This sprawling, ancient prison is a remake of DD1’s Glitterhelm Caverns. Four cores lurk in these shadows for you to protect. The Buried Bastille is the biggest map released in Dungeon Defenders II to date, so we’re eager to see how you feel about its size and complexity. * New Incursion -- The Bastille Master: ** It’s a race against time to kill all of the enemies in The Bastille Master Incursion! Not only is time and the size of The Buried Bastille working against you, but you only have a limited number of lives, too! * Improved Daily Missions: ** In our last update, we introduced Bonus Missions as part of our ongoing effort to increase the earn rate of Defender Medals for all players. In this update, we’re doing two things. The first is improving the Daily Missions themselves. Our Daily Missions will now be about winning a certain amount of maps (some with extra provisions, some without). No more Daily Missions like “Ignite X Enemies” or “Gain X Pet Affection Levels.” It’s all about winning and being rewarded for winning. Play how you want to play and get rewarded for it -- unless how you want to play is to lose, in which case, we’re sorry. The second thing is... * Temporary Change -- Increased Daily Mission Payouts: ** For the next two weeks, we’re increasing the amount of Defender Medals gained to 225 - 450 Defender Medals apiece. We’re going to pay close attention to the number of people completing Dailies and how these new reward amounts are affecting the Medal earn rate for all players. So please login, play with the Daily Mission changes and let us know on the forums how you feel. * New iPWR 750 Apprentice Weapon -- The Ghastly Halberd: ** If you complete The Bastille Master Incursion, you’ll earn the new Ghastly Halberd Apprentice weapon! Using this weapon turns the Apprentice into a ghost, reducing damage taken by enemies from 35%-90%! Using the alternate fire of the weapon will spawn a variable number of halberds that will attack nearby enemies. * New iPWR 750 Helmet: ** This Incursion will have a chance to drop an iPWR 750 Helmet from the Victory Chest. * New Apprentice Elemental Variant Costume -- Guardian of the Dead: ** The Apprentice is joining the Monk and the Huntress in getting an elemental variant costume of his own! * New Steam Pack: The Hero Army Pack: ** The Hero Army Pack arrives later today! Now you can complete your roster with an incredible collection of our newest playable Heroes with multiple high-end Costumes in one mega-package! * Other Changes: ** Summary Screen will now display Defender Medals earned from Daily and Bonus Missions. ** Summary Screen will now display XP gained from Daily Bonuses. ** June 22nd is your last chance to get the Collector’s Pack on Steam! ** When you reroll a Daily Mission, a new Daily is automatically selected for you. General Bug Fixes * Fixed a crash that would happen while inspecting another player’s Hero Deck. * Amped Up, Snowstorm, Curse of Weakness, Envenom and Breaker are now working properly. These were previously doing the opposite of their intended function (e.g. Amped Up was decreasing attack rate instead of increasing it). * Fixed a visual bug where Hearty Blockade was dropping at 0%. * Fixed an issue where Panic Fire was unintentionally working for the Proton Beams. (Press Your Luck works for now but will get disabled in a future patch. Please let us know how Proton Beams feel now.) * Bling-O-Midas enemy hit VFX should now be properly golden and not some weird muddy color. * Bling-O-Midas projectile VFX now properly matches the width of the bow’s cone of damage. * Fixed an issue where Defender Medal purchases during a round were being tallied on the Summary Screen. * Fixed an issue where Wyverns were getting stuck in the Dragonfall Bazaar Market Skies air lane. * Proton Flame Charge Skill Sphere now properly adds extra damage. * Fixed some issues with NPC dialogue and tutorial dialogue. * Fixed an issue where the Abyss Lord’s towers would remain on the Create Hero screen. * Fixed more collision issues with EV2’s Death From Above ability. * The Bling King now idles after he destroys the Inn, peasants! * Fixed an issue where the Ranged Goblin’s attack trails were showing up as grey boxes. * Fixed an issue where some Huntress bow attacks were showing up as grey boxes. * When swapping accessories for the Mantis Striker costume while a canister is equipped, the new accessory will now properly conform to the color of the canister. #peerpressure Known Issues * Some of our Hero Changes for the next patch got out early. They have not been properly tested so we will be reverting them. If you wish to continue testing them before the next patch, please join the Remote Playtesting Group by emailing dani.moore@trendyent.com. A build will be going out to them shortly! Thanks, and sorry for the pre-buff! * Some weapons that were 4-shots-per-second are now appearing at 2s or 1s. We're looking into it. * If you're unable to place EV2's nodes, you may need to reset your keybindings. * Idle Flow is currently not slowing enemies. Category:Versions